Claire's YGO Adventures!
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Claire, Constance, and Roselynd get transferred to the Yu-Gi-Oh world. How did this happen? Why did their cards act up in a duel? And most importantly, can they get back home?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am cleaning outmy profile, getting rid of the stories I have lost all interest in. DO NOT FRET! Dangerous Experiments is staying, as is New Beginnings and I'm So Sorry, Nii-San. Poor Little Soul is definately staying. Now that my rambling is done, I shall now indroduce you to: Claire's Adventures! Each anime I like will have a Claire's Adventures! story. This is my first, and I hope of many, Yu-Gi-Oh stories. I want to thank a specific author on DA and here for getting me back to the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom. (The story was Vampire Yami. You know who you are xD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I very sadly do not own Yami and Seto's phone numbers. GET THEM FOR MEEEEEEEEEE! *gets on knees and begs reveiwers*

Chapter One: Just a Game

A simple game.

A simple Children's Card Game.

Claire's favorite words. "Children's Card Game". Claire had the biggest Yu-Gi-Oh card collection in her whole school. Then again, most of the students made fun of her for liking anime. She just ignored them. 'Just remember, Claire. Yugi was always bullied by those kids, especially Joey and Tristan, before making friends' Claire told herself.

Claire only had a couple friends who were into anime. Well, only two, that is.

Roselynd and Constance. Her only friends and the only ones who knew about anime besides her.

But enough about Claire's social life.

She always carried two cards with her as good-luck charms. Her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards. They were her favorite cards. She also, for some reason, had a Seal of Orichalcos card. She used it ONLY ONCE, and won the duel. The kid who she had dueled started to change. His skin turned pale. His body became cold. And his eyes became lifeless and dull. She was scared senseless. She never used the devil card ever again.

Anyway, back to the present.

Claire was in the middle of a duel with Roselynd at the park. Constance watched, rooting for both her friends.

The unexpected happened right then.

"This duel is FAR from over, Roselynd! I summon my Dark Magician in Attack Mode!" Claire exclaimed. When she placed the card in her specified mode, the card became real.

Well, maybe 'real' wasn't the right word.

The actual Dark Magician holograme came from the card.

All three girls were speechless.

Roselynd finally broke the silence.

"D-Did that just happen?!" she squeaked. "Clair! What did you do!" Constance exclaimed. "I don't think I DID anything! I just put my card in Attack Mode, and the hologram came out!" Claire defended. "This is AWESOME!" Roselynd said happily. "I don't think 'Awesome' is the right word, Roselyne." Constance said. "You're right, Constance. The right word is EPIC!" Claire laughed. She and Roselynd high-fived. "You guys don't get it! This is creepy! You've dueled before, and this hasn't happened! I say you just end the duel right now!" Constance said worridly. "But, I still have 3400 Life Points! I'm so close to beating Roselynd for the first time!" Claire whined. While Claire and Constance went back and forth on what to do, Roselynd took one of her cards from her hand. "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepheer in Defense Mode!" Roselynd exclaimed. Sure enough, the hologram came from the card.

"ROSELYND!" Constance screeched.

Claire and Roselynd ignored Constance. Roselynd only had 500 Life Points left. "Dark Magician! Wipe out her Warrior Dai Grepheer and the rest of her Life Points with Dark Magic Attack!" Claire commanded. 'Wow! I feel just like Yami!' Claire said to herself excitedly. Dark Magician went with the attack, and Claire won her first duel against Roselynd.

"No more dueling for a while!" Constance declared, once Dark Magician faded. "Awe! Come on!" Claire and Roselynd whined. "No. That wasn't cool! That was scary! You could've gotten hurt, Roselynd!" Constance said. "Nonsense! I didn't feel a thing!" Roselynd defended.

Meanwhile, Claire was looking at her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Both cards were glowing. Constance and Roselynd looked over. "Why are your cards glowing, Claire?" Constance asked. Claire shrugged. A bright white light shot out from the cards, blinding the three temporarily.

Claire blinked. They were not at the park anymore. Roselynd was the second to get her eyes working again. "Awesome!" She exclaimed silently. Constance got her eyes working again, and then immediately closed her eyes. "Tell me when we're back home!" she wailed. "Shh!" Roselynd and Claire shushed her.

But it was too late.

"*Yawn* Who are you?" a VERY familier voice asked.

It was Yugi Moto. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. I needed to get this chapter out NOW, because I am really upset over what I learned. The Seal of Orichalcos card is...wait for it...100 FREAKING PERCENT TOURNAMENT LEGAL! 100 FREAKING PERCENT! IF ANYTHING, THAT CARD SHOULD BE 100 PERCENT ILLEGAL! I'm done rambling. Let's get to the chapter now, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I MAY, however, have the bane of every fangirl's life: Yami's phone number. Inner Self: She really doesn't Me: I DO TOO!  
IS: DO NOT, YOU FREAKING BAKA!  
Me: BAKA!  
IS: Just get to the chapter already, Baka.  
Me: Don't call me a baka! *pokes ground with stick*  
IS: Aaaand, I've lost her again. *facepalms and sighs*

"Is this a dream?" Yugi asked the girls.

Roselynd shook her head no.

"This is super special AWESOME!" Claire squealed.

"We do NOT need quotes from LittleKuriboh right now, Claire" Constance said monotonusly.

"Oh! Speaking of LittleKuriboh, did you guys see he latest Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged episode?" Roselynd asked

"I did! Is it possible for him to get even funnier? By the way Yami reacted to Melvin like that" Claire laughed.

"And why Melvin keeps calling Joey 'Susan' is something that's a mystery to me" Roselynd laughed.

"What a lovely day" Claire said.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU FEIND!" Roselynd yelled. The two girls immediately started a new round of giggles.

"What are you guys talking about? How do you know Joey?" Yugi asked. Claire and Roselynd froze.

"Um, we can explain" they said slowly. Yugi crossed his arms.

"I know they are a bit strange, Yugi, but I think it would be wise to trust these girls" Yami said, sitting nest to Yugi.

"Do you think he has Mega Ultra Chicken?" Claire whispered to Roselynd. Roselynd snorted.

"No. He probably has Slifer the Excexutive Producer" Roselynd whispered back. Claire worked hard to contain her giggles.

"Would you guys quit quoting LittleKuriboh! He's already suspicios that we know Joey! Pretty soon he'll know that we know just about everyone!" Constance hissed. Claire and Roselynd pouted.

"But we haven't seen GX or Zexal yet! We don't know everyone! Just all the main ones like Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Anzu, Atem, Yugi, Mai, Mokub-"

"Would you guys quit it!" Constance said, breaking Roselynd and Claire out of their list of characters.

"Okay. How do you guys know all of my friends, and who's this 'Atem'?" Yugi asked.

'Crap...' The three girls thought.

"Um, well, let's just say that we are magical people and we know a lot of people. Atem is really Yami, but you guys don't find that out yet until-"

"ROSELYND! SPOILERS!" Claire gasped.

Yugi was silent.

Then, he turned to Yami. "Your real name's Atem?" he asked.

'Oh s***' Constance thought. Her brilliant friends had just said Yami's real name, and Roselynd had explained it. Just great. Now, they probably had much more to explan than what they already did.

"Um, don't listen to them! They don't know what they're saying! They're crazy. They hit their heads when we came here. Don't listen to a word they say. At all. Just trust me on this. I can explain everything. My friends, the two who spouted all that nonsense that you don't need to worry about, were just dueling, having a little fun. Well, when Claire, the girl with black hair, laid down her Dark Magician-"

"Dark MAGI, thank you very much" Claire interrupted.

"Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, when she laid down the card, the hologram came out. We didn't know how it happened or why, it just did. Then, our friend Roselynd, the girl with the auburn-ish hair, summoned her Warrior Dai Greepher in defense mode, and again, the hologram came out. When the duel was over, Roselynd and Claire seemed unfazed by what happened. I was being a bit paranoid-"

"A bit" Roselynd snorted. "Constance you were all worried that I'd get hurt and how we shouldn't duel anymore" Roselynd interrupted.

"If I can finish talking, While Roselynd and I were talking, Claire's two favorite cards, her Dark Magi as she calls it, and her Dark Magi Magi Girl as again she calls it, were glowing. I asked why they were glowing, there was a great big white flash, and here we are" Constance explained.

Yugi nodded. "So, you're name isn't Atem?" He said, turning back to Yami.

"I really don't remember, Yugi" Yami said.

Claire and Roselynd rolled their eyes.

"Um, we're just going to leave now. Just forget any of this ever happened" Constance said.

"Actually, if you have nowhere to go, you can stay here for the night. I'll just have to find some way to explain this to grandpa" Yugi said.

"At least Solomon doesn't have a harpoon injury" Claire whispered to Roselynd.

"When was it that Bakura got Wanker's Cramp?" Roselynd asked.

"You guys watch WAY to much of that Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged" Constance said.

A/N: Random Chapter. I love LK's YGOTAS. Which is why I made so many references to it in this chapter.


End file.
